


The Sock

by LuckyTurtle1313



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Suspense, i guess, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyTurtle1313/pseuds/LuckyTurtle1313
Summary: What happens if you move the sock in the skele bros house on a genocide run?





	The Sock

The small homicidal child made their way back through the underground. They figured since both were dead now, they could do as they please and get the information that they desired.

They stopped in front of the asymmetrically incorrect house and looked up at the Christmas (Gyftmas) lights draped over the house. After a moment the stepoed up to the door and tried the knob, it was locked as they had expected.

They looked around for a moment, almost like they expected someone to jump out and yell at them for breaking into a dead person's house, before shifting the knife in their hand and returning their attention to the door.

They slowly lifted the knife before quickly stabbing a hole clean through the door.

They stabbed the hole a couple more times to make sure it was big enough before putting the knife in their other hand. They put their free hand through the hole and waved it around until they found the knob and unlocked the door.

Once inside the house they wasted no time in walking over to the item they had been looking for.

That sock.

They had always wondered what would happen if they moved it, now they were going to find out.

As if in slow motion, they reached down and gently picked the sock up between two fingers.

After a moment of nothing happening they looked around. They weren't sure what they had expected, maybe some explosions or spikes raining from the sky but nothing really wasn't it.

They shrugged and tossed the sock back on the ground before turning around to head back out the door.

"you should think about what you've done."

They jumped at the sound and sight of the skeleton standing in the door way. They stared wide eyed at him before quickly going back to their signature neutral expression.

"what have you done?"

They gave him a quizzical look, they weren't entirely sure what they had done wrong besides break into his house and kill everyone in the underground.

"you picked the sock up. now… it is coming."

It was then that they heard it, that song- the dog song.

The looked over to sans for some clarification but he was gone. Curse him and his weird time and space shenanigans.

As the song grew louder the more they panicked. What was going to happen to them? What was it going to do to them?

The song grew to a deafening pitch before abruptly stopping.

They looked around wide eyed, hands over their ears.

The song started up again but this time muffled and coming from the kitchen. Their head whipped around to look at the kitchen.

Slowly, they walked into the kitchen and looked around trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

Eventually they pinpointed the noise, it was coming from under the very tall sink.

They reached out and quickly opened the door to the sink but there was nothing there, not even the bone attacks papyrus stored there. They leaned back, curious, they had been expecting that little white annoying dog to be sitting in there. They looked around, the music had stopped again, they were slightly miffed by all of this.

They went back into the living room to look for the dog. This one-shot was dragging on far to long for their taste, they just wanted to get on with it.

That is when the annoying dog suddenly appeared in front of the human. They looked down at the dog, not entirely impressed by what was happening any more.

The dog realized the human wasn't interested so it decided to wrap things up.

"Well, nothing left to see here." The dog said "Bye."

And with that the dog walked off, leaving the human standing there, confused.

Yup, destroying this world was definitely the best option.

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, if you move the sock on a genocide run the annoying dog is going to mess with you.


End file.
